our_flat_plotagonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen
'''Helen Rupp '''is the most prominent character in the Our Flat series. Helen is notably one of the original owners of the titular flat in New Leicester, and also she is the series interpretation of the writer leading to many "I'm writing the script" type jokes. Biography Helen was born in New Leicester and raised in a flat in the nearby area with her parents and older brother David. Her oldest friend is Marco DeTerrio whom she found in the park one day. She went to the same school as Molly McAdam, Harriet Bradbury, Marco, and Tiffany Hoskins. During her school years, Helen and Marco not only met several incarnations of themselves but also met the target audience chronologically before their series debut. In 2014 she purchased a flat with Molly, Harry, and Tiff, supposedly in the same building she'd grown up in before. Original Series September 2015, Helen decides to decorate the flat for Christmas only her housemate Molly disagrees. She confides in her friend Marco before a disaster in the apartment. All is resolved when Tiff arranges a visit from Santa who gives Helen a hug. It’s revealed that all Helen wants for Christmas is a cello. Helen creates a plan for world domination and kidnaps Molly and Harry to tell them, but they escape before she can tell them what it is. On gathering day, the day when you court your date for Christmas, Helen convinces Marco to pursue Molly and flirts with her then girlfriend Ebony. When Harry leaves her phone at home before a flight, Helen arranges with Marco and Molly to break into the airport and delay the flight. She decides they should dress like spies and nicknames Molly short round. As well as succeeding in their mission, Helen uses the database to play Pac-Man and also dance to Fall Out Boy. Helen arranges a birthday party for Harry in the local pub and catches the attention of Polak Karmenitshikow and his friend Elton Patterson. She’s proposed to by Polak and after some pestering agrees to marry him. Helen watches a new award winning film with Polak and agrees to never watch it again, she then watches is several more times. Whilst trying to cook dinner, Helen blows up the kitchen and ends up in hospital. In a trip to her school past, Helen gets traumatised by her younger self calling her and adult and has to take some time out to recover. Past Helen is revealed to be the leader of the pack. Helen sets the kitchen on fire by ‘accident’. Helen runs all the way to the airport then realises she’s left the oven on. Helen runs all the way home but the kitchen is already on fire again. When Harry visits the alternate dimension, Helen is a man called Holan who isn’t particularly polite about his wife, the alternate version of Polak. Helen lands a role as an extra in a Hollywood film only it’s revealed that the people in charge had spent too much budget on a robotic chicken to afford any more. Helen then portrays every extra in the film, including the entire mafia. She is nominated for an award but loses out to Molly who only played one very small role. The flat gets broken into by a zombie who kidnaps Harry. Helen is offended when the zombie doesn’t take her brains and goes after him. She sees him attack Molly and still walk away from her. Later she confronts him, demanding to know why he won’t take her brains. The zombie flirts with her and makes and impression on Helen who considers running away with him. Helen and Molly have a picnic in a graveyard and get attacked by bears. Helen tells David a joke. Around here the Beige Wedding chronologically happens (Helen marries Polak) but is not shown. When at a shop, Helen gets angry about the proper pronunciation of the word ’croissant’. Helen organises the spy squad again, this time with Elton. Helen is trying to work out how to get to rehearsal when Polak is in hospital. She spend’s more time playing minecraft than communicating with Marco and Elton. Polak organises a taxi for her. The Top-Secret Adventures of Molly and Helen Molly and Helen gain the attention of The Director and Backstage. The pair get hired as spies by the Director’s company: The Director’s Cast. Helen is covering the tree in more tinsel when they are called to the Director’s aid. She changes outfit in the magic elevator for the first time. The Director asks them to fix his TV arial in time for the new series of Bargain Hunt. The Director asks Helen and Molly to get his chicken Cassandra down from a tree. It’s discovered that Helen can speak chicken. After some tensions between them she shoots her down but Cassandra survives. When Cassandra returns to the tree Helen tried to get Molly to help but she is unwell. She decided against inviting Marco and goes to convince Harry. Elton tells Helen that Harry isn’t interested and goes with Helen instead of the others. Together they shoot Cassandra out of the tree again, this time with a bazooka. Helen tackles Marco at a cafe in order to threaten the owner for ‘stuff’. The stuff turns out to be a pot of marshmallows that she delivers successfully to the Director. Somehow, Helen creates a chicken translating collar for Cassandra so “even Molly” can understand her. It’s perhaps not the greatest idea... Original Series (Continued) During the ‘What Can’t I Do For Plotagon’ Challenge, Helen is awarded the title ‘Bard Of Plotagon’. This title came with a fine quality mud hovel with air conditioning, a lute, and a free complimentary goat. Helen is singing a twisted version of ‘Mistletoe and Wine’ by Cliff Richard when Tiff discovers the wishing powder. Tiff wishes Helen would sing all the time and so she cant speak for the rest of the episode. Helen meets the Queen in an elevator and asks her “...what’s Phillip like in bed?” Harry is shocked to discover the guest speaker at her school is actually Helen who tortures her with advanced music theory. Helen gets attacked by Molly when she finds out about this act of true cruelty. At the pub, Helen tells Marco about Molly’s new boyfriend Justin. She then comes home to hear them making out in the other room, seemingly with a chicken. As part of their undercover work with the Director, Molly and Helen get jobs as policemen and end up witnessing (and nearly arresting) the hero inspired by the movie in which Helen was an extra, and who in turn inspired the Powerman series. Gary returns and a beautiful friendship blooms between him and Helen. As policemen, Helen arrests David for offending Cassandra. In a spectacular hall of mirrors where the mirror shows an opposite version of the viewer, Helen is offended by her reflection and tries to fight it which leads to her part of the mirror shattering. She then pretends to be Tiff’s reflection to cover up for the broken mirror. Helen sets the kitchen on fire again. Molly and Helen get lost in the woods and end up in a room where the ‘Livin‘ on a Prayer Goat Version’ was playing on YouTube. Elton and Harry encounter the doppelgängers of Molly and Helen; a waiter called Manuel and the head chef. They believe they are the real Molly and Helen in disguise and berate the, for spoiling their evening. Meanwhile he real pair are at home watching tv. Helen visits David in prison to inform him that if he is left out he will be attacked by her 600 followers who she’s given pitchforks. He decides to stay a little longer. Helen is decorating the tree again when Molly informs her that their flat has been teleported through space and time. Helen steps outside but see no difference...until she puts on her glasses. After a conversation about Star Wars puns Helen finds Molly has suspiciously disappeared. She goes after her and discovers an alien spacecraft run by a crazy robot. Inside, she finds Molly who was been “translated” into a blue alien creature. After returning home, Helen helps fix her by putting her in a Santa suit and an astronaut helmet. Elton asks Helen to be his assistant in a cooking show. Helen burns the kitchen down. Polak and Helen train to be Jedi under master Broda. Helen does not go incredibly far and...burns the kitchen down. Helen sits in on a music lesson at Appleton Academy (of Legendary Apple’s) which is disrupted on announcement that a dragon is loose in the building. Helen discovers the dragon is Molly in a costume. The spies re-assemble in an attempt to get a good deal on Christmas food. Helen as usual is guiding Marco on his adventure. When Marco is unsuccessful, Helen decides he should come back in a dress. When that fails, she reveals her secret weapon: Elton, in a dress. Polak continues training Helen to be a Jedi and leaves her when she fails the final hurdle: to complete a game of Snake. She instead manages to use her Jedi powers to get 800 followers. Following a brief celebration she promptly wins Snake. Helen and Molly wish everyone a merry Christmas 2015. At the Christmas Party, Helen is enraged to see them serving mini-quiche which according to her is an abomination. The Middle Era (Series 2 + 3) Helen and Molly break into a motel to plan Harry’s wedding to Elton. Their wedding package includes banners, a bag of ordinary sized quiches, some plane tickets Helen has arranged Marco to steal, a bouncy castle “bigger than Helen’s ass”, fireworks, and an assortment of items from Poundland. Helen Interviews Polak to make sure he is the best best man the world has ever seen. When Molly remembers they forgot to give an Ali I for why they were away from home that night Helen panics and sends a text to Harry telling her that they were in Paris with Bill Nye. Helen sets the kitchen on fire again. The Director decides to get in contact again by using the incognito phones which have fart ringtones. Helen and Molly accuse eachother of being responsible. They’re then exposed to the Director hacking the television in an attempt to get a message to them psychologically. With both failing, the flat gets blown up by Cassandra. Helen threatens to kill Polak when he says that a positive of marriage is not having to wash-up or make sandwiches. Helen and Molly threaten to fight eachother before quickly making up. Marco and Helen briefly reflect on their teamwork. Helen stars in an anti-addiction ad campaign as a girl addicted to classical music. When the Oscars come round, Helen decides the best way to see the action is for her and Molly to cover themselves in gold paint and pretend to be the life-size Oscars outside the venue. It’s revealed later in the series that for this they were arrested. Someone from David’s ‘Spoofs Alighting’ world contacts Helen and Molly and persuades Helen to help David fight the robot overlord that has taken over the bodies of himself and many of his friends. Helen faints, falls down the stairs and out of the front door into the road to be run over by three cars, when she is told she has 1700 followers. The Beige Wedding The Void The New Dynamic Moving Out The Duel of Wits Extra Appearances Behind the Scenes